


Just For Tonight

by Crazy_Dumpling



Category: Tron (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Dumpling/pseuds/Crazy_Dumpling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slow and steady wins the race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for myself, basically because I kept thinking about 80s! Alan and Kevin having a really slow, sweet moment after one of their more kinky sessions. Basically this is fluff masquerading as a PWP. Sorry, I'll be kinkier next time! Title comes from Groove Armada's song of the same name. Go check it out, it's a very sexy, relaxed sort of song.

With a soft groan, Kevin pushes himself off Alan, peels off his used condom, tosses it in the trash and wanders back to the bed, where his lover is staring at the ceiling and trying to catch his breath.

“Hey,” he says, tucking himself against Alan’s side and sliding an arm around his waist. He presses a kiss to Alan’s shoulder, allows his fingers to draw lazy, idle circles on the other man’s chest. “Hey, man. Have I told you how much I love that face you make when you come?”

“Kevin…” Alan’s voice is soft, dreamy and he gasps as Kevin starts kissing a trail down his neck, savouring the slight saltiness of sweat and the deeper taste of him. God but he loves Bradley like this, when he’s basking in that warm afterglow, desperate desire finally gone, replaced by a comfortable intimacy. Alan might be a hard-ass at work and a commanding, almost pushy lover in the bedroom, but here like this, right now, they’re just… them. Wound in each other’s arms and content to the world collapse around them as long as they have each other. There’s nothing left of the faces they wear for the rest of the world; not Kevin Flynn the cocky programming genius, or Alan Bradley the serious respectable businessman. It’s just Kevin, who is crazily in love with Alan, and Alan, who feels like Kevin is the most vital part of him.

“You scrunch your face up.” Kevin glances at Alan’s bemused expression, “Kinda like this,” he demonstrates, to a stifled laugh, “only you’re beautiful when you do it, and I wish I could just. Frame it. Forever.”

“I do not look like that, Kevin Flynn.” Alan sounds like he’s trying to work up the energy to be upset, but there is the slightest suggestion of a smile in his voice.

“Yeah, you do.” This time, Kevin kisses Alan square in the middle of his chest, nipping lightly at the skin there. “Trust me, I’ve seen it enough times.”

Alan actually blushes and Kevin can’t help himself. Though they’re both tired out by their earlier frenzied love-making, he leans forward and kisses Alan’s lips, coaxing his tongue into Alan’s mouth and drinking the taste of him in. Alan groans, returns the kiss with enthusiasm, runs his fingers through Kevin’s hair, tugging lightly.

“Fuck,” he says, when they break for air. “I can’t, Kevin. You… you kinda took it out of me just now. I’m gonna need a moment or two.”

“Yeah, well. You say that,” Kevin teases, palming Alan’s cock, watching as it slowly begins to stir, “but this is telling me otherwise.”

“Kev-”

“Shh, babe.” He puts a finger on Alan’s lips, marvelling at their fullness. “Let me do this, ok? We haven’t had much time together recently; I want to make it up to you.”

Kevin doesn’t wait for an answer. He just dips his head and kisses Alan again, until he wipes out all the resistance and tension in the body beneath him, feels the soft thrum of lust in the pit of his stomach as Alan begins to kiss back, pulls away before he gets too lost in the sensation.

“Watch me,” he says instead, kissing the side of Alan’s mouth. “Watch this.”

He begins kissing every part of Alan’s body within reach, soft and slow, his lips dragging on Alan’s bare skin, causing Alan to hum softly in appreciation. Kevin makes his way slowly down Alan’s chest, mouths at a nipple, licking and tugging at it gently with his teeth and Alan is sliding fingers in his hair, murmuring nonsense, but it’s the most beautiful sounding babble in the world because it’s Alan speaking, and Kevin moves on to the other nipple and gives it the same treatment. Now Alan’s fingers press more insistently and his back arches up, pushing himself against Kevin’s mouth, and despite his post-orgasmic languor, Kevin finds himself wanting to mount Alan now and just ride him till they’re both sore and sated, but with an admirable amount of self-control, he forces himself to go slowly. He can feel Alan’s wide-eyed stare on him, lifts his head and drinks in the sight of Alan watching him, jaw slack and pupils dark with growing desire, his lips red and shiny. All his.

“Look at me,” he whispers, then bends down and licks a wet stripe along the junction of hip and thigh. This rewards him with a strangled curse and Alan’s fingers are almost painful in his hair now. But it’s worth it. It’s so worth it. Kevin nips and sucks and the wet trail he’s just left, being careful to be as slow as he can be, and now he is aware of Alan’s cock finally rising back to attention. He ignores it, though. Keeps using his lips to explore Alan’s body, much to his lover’s obvious frustration.

Alan swears like a sailor when Kevin teases him like this. It’s something they both discovered one rainy night when Kevin had found a new use for Alan’s staid ties and they’d nearly broken the bed in Kevin’s office above the arcade. Alan’s wrists had been red for days afterward.

“Fuck,” Alan’s saying now, as Kevin starts on the back of his neck and shoulders, fingers tracing slow paths on skin that his mouth follows. “Fuck you are such a fucking tease, Kevin Flynn. Swear to God if I had my way right now -”

“I’d be under you in a second?” Kevin licks the shell of Alan’s ear, earning himself another gasp. “Baby, don’t you know I love it when you’re balls-deep in me, telling me what a good little bitch I am?”

Oh, it’s glorious the way Alan blushes when he says those words. Who would have thought it? Conservative, impeccably-attired Alan Bradley having such perverted predilections in bed? Kevin had hardly believed his luck when they’d first fucked, but he’s had Alan’s low voice in his ear so many times, telling him to come, Kevin, just come for me, that it’s hard to imagine there wasn’t a time when Alan wasn’t making him beg ten ways till Sunday.

“How about you quit your teasing, Hot Shot?” Alan’s arms are reaching for him, and Kevin lets himself be distracted from his task, allows Alan to pull him in for another kiss that steals the breath from his lungs. With a grunt, Alan rolls on top of Kevin, his smile full of teeth. “Were you going to let me have a turn, huh? Let me do the heavy lifting for once?”

“I’m not heavy, man,” Kevin tells him, his hands already wandering down to Alan’s ass, fingers digging in. Alan groans against his mouth, nips at Kevin’s neck and sucks a mark there that sends a thrill of excitement down Kevin’s spine. “Fuck! Alan…”

“Turnabout is fair play, Mr Flynn.” Oh, God. That’s Alan’s dark, dangerous voice gone even lower. It’s the one he uses when he’s either really pissed off, or when he’s about to fuck Kevin so hard they’ll both have trouble walking in the morning. Kevin licks his lips in anticipation as Alan reaches over for the tube of KY on the bedside table. His fingers knock against Kevin’s watch, a pile of coins, send his glasses falling off the table in his haste, and Kevin doesn’t exactly help by deciding to wrap his fingers around Alan’s cock and slowly stroke it while he’s searching for the lube.

“Having trouble, Bradley?” Kevin asks, trying not to sound too smug as he changes the angle of his pumping and Alan gasps a curse in response. He bites Alan gently on the shoulder, then licks at the mark he’s made, loving the moan it produces. “Can I help you out, maybe? Give you directions? Draw you a map?”

“Fuck you, Flynn.” Alan’s fingers close around the tube he’s been searching for and he turns back to Kevin and straddles him, their erections brushing together briefly. He shudders at the contact, takes a breath and looks Kevin in the eye, expression suddenly tender again. “Do you want me, or -”

“No, babe.” Kevin says, his voice soft. “Whatever you want. It’s been forever since we did this properly. Honestly I don’t care. I just need you now.”

Alan nods, squeezes some lube onto his fingers and Kevin understands immediately. He spreads his legs for Alan, feeling a slight thrill at the exhilaration of exposing himself for his lover. His cock twitches as Alan positions himself between his legs, feels the slight coolness of Alan’s lubed fingers. He lifts his hips in anticipation.

“Ready?”

“Ready,” Kevin grunts, and Alan pushes one finger in slowly, up to the knuckle, and Kevin whimpers, pushes back against him. “More. Come on. You know I can take it.”

Alan’s frowning and Kevin thinks he might tell him to shut up, but then another finger joins the first and Kevin is biting his lip, trying hard not to scream as Alan carefully fucks him with his fingers. Alan leans forward, thrusting into Kevin’s body, opening him up as gently as possible, but it’s frustrating because Kevin just. Wants. More. And he’s not above begging.

“Patience,” Alan tells him, when Kevin tugs and pulls him in for another kiss, “is supposed to be a virtue.”

“Go tell that to the other poor bastard you tease like this then,” Kevin throws back. He moans as Alan presses upwards, searching for that sweet, elusive spot. “Fuck, come on, Alan. Need more.”

He hears a low chuckle and Alan pulls his fingers out, searches for the lube again. Then, unbelievably, Alan is getting _off the goddamn bed_ and pulling open a drawer, looking for the packet of condoms Kevin knows must be lying in some dark corner of the bedroom, because that’s where he tossed it in his earlier haste.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, man?” Alan looks up, confused. “Get back here.”

“But -”

“But nothing, Alan. I don’t care, OK? Not right now. I trust you. Besides whatever you’ve got? I probably have by now. And you’re kinda leaving me hanging here.” To make his point, Kevin reaches down and takes himself in hand, sliding his palm along the length of his cock. With a sly smile he looks up at Alan, hears the KY drop to the floor and is barely able to take a breath before Alan is back in bed and their lips are meeting again. Despite his earlier claims of being too tired, Kevin is happy to notice that Alan is as keen as ever by now, and growls low in his throat. He pulls away, winds his arms around Alan’s neck and pulls him close so their noses are touching. “Need you now, babe.”

“Yeah?” Alan grins against his mouth, “How much?”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I might.” But he is already pressing the head of his cock against Kevin’s entrance. And Kevin can’t help himself. He moans eagerly as Alan slides in, hard and hot, rolls his hips forward to take in more of him. Even now, though, it’s not enough. He needs more, wants Alan to start moving, but his lover has other ideas. Bracing himself on his forearms, Alan pulls out almost all the way, and Kevin is about to protest, but then he sinks back in, as far as he will go. Repeats the movement in the same torturous fashion, teasing Kevin with the slow burn of pleasure. Kevin snarls in response, tries to urge Alan on with his hips and mouth and tongue, but Alan pulls away, an evil look in his eyes.

“You said however I want it, remember?” He asks, eyebrow raised as if all they were doing was going over the latest sales reports from last quarter. It drives Kevin crazy, but he allows Alan to set the pace again, his thrusts always just that touch too slow for Kevin, but they’re hitting the right spot each time, Alan angling his hips just so, and Kevin knows he just wants this to last for as long as possible; Alan seems intent on sending them both insane with the way he’s managing to slow everything right down, so it’s just the two of them lost in each other’s eyes, stuck in this moment.

Still, it’s not as though Kevin Flynn has ever been one to just happily accept a situation without having his say. He reaches up for Alan again, licks a slow trail along his jawline, savouring the slight saltiness of sweat and Alan is groaning, trying to ignore Kevin, forgetting that Kevin Flynn is always more than prepared to play dirty to have his way. The rhythm of Alan’s thrusting is gradually becoming just that little bit unsteady, and Kevin can see that his arms are beginning to shake from the effort of holding himself up, so he decides to play his trump card. He nips his way down Alan’s neck and along his collar bone, while his fingers trail themselves down Alan’s spine. Kevin knows there is a beautiful little spot, just above Alan’s ass, below his tailbone, and if he gets it just right, Alan makes the most wonderful sounds...

“Kevin!” Like that. Just like that. The way Alan says his name, desperate and half-choked with the effort of trying to keep everything under control, sends another shock of lust through Kevin’s body. Biting back a groan, he pushes back against Alan, allows himself to be kissed, opening his mouth so that Alan can sweep his tongue in, wet and demanding and finally losing that battle with his self-control. Kevin plays his fingers along that spot again, feels Alan’s moan and reaches down to touch himself, wants to come when Alan does. But his hand is knocked away and Alan is taking him in hand, and Kevin loves the familiar feel of Alan’s slightly callused fingers around his cock, stroking him in time with Alan’s thrusting.

They get lost now, in each other. Alan is pulling out and thrusting in harder and faster and his fingers are making sure Kevin is along for the ride and Kevin loves being used like this, loves feeling stretched and full of his lover, loves the look in Alan’s eyes as those last few strands of reason snap and he fucks Kevin as hard as he dares. The atmosphere in the room now is almost primal; Alan is claiming him and Kevin is loving every minute of it, matching Alan’s thrusts and gasping expletives and encouragement in his ear.

“Fuck, baby. Come on, just like… like that. Alan - _fuck_ \- Alan. I want - I need you. Faster. _Please._ ”

“Too much…” Alan closes his eyes for just a moment, his hips slapping against Kevin’s. “Too much talking!”

“You…” Kevin arches off the bed as Alan hits a particularly good spot. “You love me talking like this. I love it when you fuck me like this, Alan. When you fuck me like you want to tell the whole world that I’m yours… Like you’re telling everyone to back off, ‘cause I belong to you. Maybe you’d like me to… wear a collar. Put me on a leash. Let you lead me around like a little puppy dog…”

His voice trails off as Alan’s hand around him twists, wringing a mangled curse from his lips. And Kevin thinks Alan must be smirking, but he can’t see, but that’s OK because he can feel Alan tense up, knows that it isn’t much longer -

Alan buries his head in the crook of Kevin’s neck when he comes, thrusting into the pliant body below him one last time as stars dance in front of his eyes. He breathes against Kevin’s skin, raising goosebumps, which only adds to the sensation when he finishes jerking Kevin off, thumb rubbing the head of Kevin’s cock, his other hand reaching down between them to stroke Kevin’s sac gently. It’s too much and Kevin swears and gasps and spurts sticky wet heat into Alan’s hand.

They’ve collapsed together, and Kevin would be happy to fall asleep like this right away, but Alan is already detangling himself and reaching out for something to clean them up with.

“No, man.” Kevin is feeling so boneless it’s amazing that he manages to move at all. But he pulls Alan back against him, greedy for more physical contact while they both bask in the warm, comforting afterglow. Alan snatches a few tissues out of the box by the bed anyway, and makes a cursory effort at wiping them up, but he’s exhausted as well and gives up after a few minutes in favour of letting Kevin have his way so that they end up spooning, Kevin embracing him, warm and sated and sleepy. They kiss again, lazily this time, and Alan nips at Kevin’s bottom lip.

“Did I make the face?” He asks, and Kevin blinks at him in confusion before smirking.

“Wasn’t looking. But how about I check when we’ve had a bit of sleep, huh?”

“You’re insatiable, Flynn.”

“Says you,” Kevin returns easily, his eyes already beginning to close despite himself. He winds his arms more tightly around Alan’s waist. “Anyway, you’re the one who’s stuck with me.”

Alan stretches out and turns off the bedside lamp, leaving them in cool semi-darkness partly illuminated by the streetlights outside. He turns in the circle of Kevin’s arms, looks at the man next to him, and quirks his lips in a shy half-smile.

“Wouldn’t change it for the world, Hot Shot.”

And Kevin knows this is the way things should be, always.


End file.
